


Apple Juice

by lovemesomewalking



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemesomewalking/pseuds/lovemesomewalking
Summary: Stan’s eyes widened as he read the title of the video that his boyfriend had been watching online.“Little Twink Slut Takes a Golden Shower and Drowns in Daddy’s Piss”Inspired by "Wieners Out".





	

Kyle’s teeth sunk into his pillow as Stan’s cock filled his ass. Buried balls deep inside his boyfriend, Stan shuddered and emptied into the condom that served as the only separation between the two. Kyle gave a final moan as Stan withdrew himself, collapsing onto the bed beside him. As they began to catch their breath, Kyle rolled over and smiled at Stan, before kissing him softly and whispering “thanks” against his lips.

Stan laughed quietly and returned his kiss. “You’re welcome,” he whispered back, his voice just a little smug.

Kyle got out of bed and stretched, cracking his back with a groan. “Jeez dude, you really beat me up.” He looked around the floor of his room for a moment before spotting some of his clothes over in the corner. Slipping on his t-shirt, he turned back to face Stan.

“Hey, I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick, but after that I gotta take you home. I really need to study for this huge stats test tomorrow, my mom’ll kill me if I don’t ace it.”

“The Dreaded Wrath of Shiela Broflovski,” Stan replied knowingly as he started to get dressed as well. “Oh hey, mind if I charge my phone a little before we leave?” He gestured over to the laptop that sat on Kyle’s desk, a USB cord neatly coiled beside it. “It’s been dead since we left school and I wanna make sure my parents haven’t texted me or anything.”

“Yeah, go ahead!” Kyle called over his shoulder as he left for the bathroom.

Stan pulled out his phone and plugged it into Kyle’s laptop, before flipping the computer open so that it would begin to charge. As he opened the laptop, its screen came to life, greeting Stan with a website that Kyle had forgotten to close before he’d shut his computer.

Stan’s eyes widened as he read the title of the video that his boyfriend had been watching online.

“Little Twink Slut Takes a Golden Shower and Drowns in Daddy’s Piss”

Horrified, Stan’s hands flew towards the laptop’s trackpad, closing the porn site as quickly as possible. What the fuck was that? Jesus Christ, his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Hey you almost ready to go?”

Kyle’s voice almost startled him through the roof. He spun around and started stammering at his boyfriend. “What? Hey! Yeah! All ready to go! Did you use the bathroom?” Oh my god, he’d been in the bathroom.

“Yeah, I just had to pee real quick.” Stan grit his teeth. “Are you okay? You’re acting… weird.”

“Weird? Nope. Nooope, I’m totally okay, totally normal. Everything’s good, everythiiiiiiiiinnnnng’sssss – oh hey look my phone’s charged okay let’s go!”

Stan grabbed his things and rushed out of Kyle’s room. Perplexed, Kyle followed him.

* * *

Halfway back to Stan’s house and the boy still wasn’t acting normal.

“Hey, seriously,” Kyle asked as he turned onto Stan’s street, “what’s going on? Did I do something? Are you mad at me?”

Stan gulped. “No. No, I’m not mad at you; everything’s fine.”

“I’ve known you long enough to know that everything’s not fine.” Kyle stopped the car in front of Stan’s house and turned to face his boyfriend. “Come on, you can tell me. I promise, whatever it is, you can talk to me about.”

Stan looked back at Kyle and sighed. “It’s just… when you went to the bathroom earlier, and I got on your computer to charge my phone… I kinda… I saw a video you’d been watching.”

Kyle’s stomach imploded as he realized what Stan must have been talking about. He quickly turned away, unable to look his boyfriend in the face. “Oh my god… You must… you must think I’m disgusting…” He could already feel tears starting to form in his eyes. God, it had taken so long for the two of them to finally hook up, and now he’d blown it – and in the most mortifying way possible.

“I…” he heard Stan speak. “I don’t think you’re disgusting.”

Kyle turned back to face him in surprise. “You… you don’t?”

Stan shrugged and gave him a little smile. “I mean, there are worse things right? I could… I could never be disgusted by you, dude. I love you too much.”

Kyle was crying now, but they were tears of relief. He leaned forward and kissed Stan. “I love you too. I’m sorry you had to…” he smiled, still embarrassed, “to find out this way…”

“I mean, I can see why you’d be afraid to tell me... How did you realize you were into this kinda thing in the first place?”

Kyle groaned. “You really do not want to know.”

“Weren’t you just telling me that I could talk to you about anything? That goes both ways, you know.”

“Okay, but I warned you. It actually all goes back to when I was a kid. Ugh, even admitting that sounds fucked up. But anyways, it was probably six or seven years ago, I must’ve been about 10 or 11; I woke up in the middle of the night, and I couldn’t get back to sleep, so I decided to go get a glass of water. But on my way to the kitchen, I noticed that Ike had gotten out of bed too. As I walked towards the stairs, I found him standing in front of my parents’ room, looking inside. I went over to go get him, but then I heard some weird noises coming from the room. So before I grabbed Ike, I looked inside too, and I saw…”

“What’d you see?”

Kyle sighed. “I saw my mom wearing see-through lingerie and peeing on my dad. Right… right in his face.”

Stan’s eyes shot open. “Jesus dude!”

“I know, right? But I couldn’t look away… I know that it wasn’t something I should’ve let Ike see but… I just stood there. I couldn’t look away.” He paused. “Of course, it would be like… years before I understood the way it made me feel, though. God, it’s so… surreal to actually be telling you about this.”

As Kyle finished his story, Stan decided to ask the question that had been plaguing him since they’d gotten in the car. “Have you ever thought about… doing that… doing that with me?”

Kyle inhaled sharply. He was silent for a moment. Finally, he decided that the best thing to do was to just be honest.

“Maybe…”

Now it was Stan’s turn to be silent. Part of him didn’t want to prod his boyfriend on a subject that he was clearly a little uncomfortable with, but another part of him knew he’d go crazy if Kyle didn’t tell him. “So you’ve thought about like… peeing on me?”

“Actually…” Kyle turned away again. He wasn’t sure if he was mortified, or if he was just trying to hide how excited he was to actually be confessing this to Stan. “I’d rather it be the other way around…”

“So you’d… you’d want me… to pee on… you.”

“Yeah that…” Kyle laughed nervously. “That honestly sounds really hot…”

Stan wasn’t sure what to say. “I dunno if… I’m sorry dude, I dunno if I could do that.”

“Oh my god no you totally don’t have to!” Kyle hurried to reply. “I wasn’t even… I wasn’t asking, I really wasn’t! I totally get if you think it’s gross or…”

“I told you, I don’t think it’s gross,” Stan tried to explain. “I just… I’m worried I would… feel bad? I… you know, I love you; and that doesn’t sound like something I’d want to do to someone I love. I’m kinda worried that it might make me feel like I was… demeaning you.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about it, really!” Kyle yelped. “In fact, let’s never talk about it ever again, haha!”

Stan looked back at Kyle in silence. Knowing how embarrassed Kyle must have been already, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He could at least give the idea a chance, couldn’t he? Kyle would do the same for him, after all.

“Well I mean, maybe we could try it sometime.”

Kyle’s eyes widened with surprise. “We… what?”

“I mean, I’d have to think about it, but… maybe next time we fool around, we could give it a try.”

Kyle let out another nervous laugh. “I… I dunno… You… you really think you’d wanna?”

The truth was, Stan wasn’t sure. But he wanted to make Kyle happy; and if he could help his boyfriend feel like there wasn’t anything wrong with liking what he liked, it would be worth it. Right?

“Yeah,” he smiled at Kyle. “Yeah, we should try it. I mean, the thought might seem a little shocking to me right now, but let’s see how I feel about it in like, a week. I’m sure I’ll come around to the idea if I just, I dunno… let it mellow."

* * *

A week later, Stan still wasn’t sure if he could actually feel comfortable peeing on his boyfriend. He was so plagued by doubt that all he could think to do was to bring his dilemma to the one person he’d relied on for romantic advice ever since he was a small boy who couldn’t speak to the girl he liked without throwing up.

“Hey, Chef?” Stan asked as the older man dropped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate. “Has a girl ever asked you to… pee on her?”

Chef gave a hearty laugh. “Ho-ho! First of all Stanley, I’m not interested in girls – I’m interested in women! And there ain’t too many things I’ve never done to a woman, I’ll tell you that much.”

“So you have done it? But… but why? Why would someone want somebody else to pee on them, Chef? Wouldn’t it be demeaning?”

“Well, some people enjoy feeling like that, Stanley; they like being treated badly, as long as it’s by someone they feel safe with, someone that they know really cares for and loves them. Others don’t find it demeaning at all. It can be a truly intimate gesture – like in nature, there’s something about it that brings to mind one soul imprinting on another.”

“Wow, Chef… that’s actually kind of… beautiful. Is that something you’ve experienced yourself?”

Chef laughed once again. “Hell no, Stanley! Only ever been one woman I pissed on, and afterwards, I felt so bad that I couldn’t even look at her again. In fact, the whole thing completely ruined the relationship, now that I think about it!”

Stan’s face contorted with horror. Despondent, he picked up his lunch tray and carried it back to his table in a daze, sitting down next to Kenny without saying a word. Looking over at his friend, he saw that the blond was casually flipping through a pornographic magazine. On the tray in front of him sat a half-finished bottle of apple juice. Stan sighed.

“Hey, Kenny," he asked. "You ever do anything weird with someone in bed?”

Kenny perked up. “Mmhmm!” he replied, his voice muffled by his parka. “Mmph mmph mmph, mmph mmph mmphmphmmphmmph mmph mph hmmhmmhmm! Mhmm mmph mmph mmph mmmmph mmmmmmph mmph-mmph!”

Well, that wasn’t going to help him.

* * *

Kyle moaned as Stan's teeth grazed his collarbone, his boyfriend pressing him down into his mattress from above. His stomach full of butterflies, Kyle hurried to undo Stan's belt, before unbuttoning his jeans and tugging down the few remaining articles of clothing he still had on. He was just as happy to see Stan's cock as ever, but there was an elephant in the room that he felt needed to be addressed before they went any further.

"Hey," he whispered hesitantly as Stan's lips paused against his neck. "Have you given any more thought to that... that thing we talked about last week?"

Sitting up, Stan hoped his boyfriend hadn't seen how hard he'd gulped. It was okay, he could do this. Just remember, this is what he wants.

"Yeah," Stan replied after a moment. He laughed nervously. "I even like, drank a big thing of water before you came over. So I'd be, you know... ready." Okay, that was a lie. If anything, he was hoping that his bladder would fail to perform.

Kyle looked up at him as the two remained silent. "So can we…? Do you wanna...?"

"Yeah, yeah we can!" Stan hurried to reply before he could lose his nerve. "How do you wanna like... do this, though?"

"Well, you're already on top of me. Do you just wanna... pee on me from there?"

Stan couldn't believe he was about to do this. He couldn't. No. He could. He could do this for Kyle.

"Yeeeaaaah," he replied slowly. "Where you do want it? Your... face?"

As exciting as that sounded, Kyle knew that it would be best for them to start slow. "How about just... my chest for now?”

"Okay..." Stan said slowly as he took his cock in hand and aimed it at his boyfriend's chest. He could practically feel his bladder sloshing around. Jesus, how was he going to do this?

"Should we put like... a towel down?" he asked in a desperate attempt to postpone the inevitable.

"Oh yeah, good idea! Hang on, let me grab one." Kyle got up from under Stan and walked over to his hamper, before pulling out a black bath towel. "This one needs to be cleaned anyways." He walked back over to the bed and lay the towel down before getting on top of it so that Stan could straddle him again. "Okay! Ready!"

Stan just looked down at him once more. He took his dick back in hand and pointed it right at Kyle's chest.

While Stan continued to hesitate, Kyle was getting impatient. "C'mon," he urged, his voice low and needy. "Give it to me..."

Stan's cock twitched at Kyle's desperate tone. Okay, maybe that could get him through this. "Let... let me hear you beg for it," he ordered.

Kyle leapt at the opportunity to submit to his boyfriend; he loved seeing this side of Stan. "Please..." he moaned. "Please Stan, I need it. I need you to piss on me, all over me. I've been waiting for this moment since I was a little boy... I need it… I need to feel it..."

Inside his head, Stan was panicking. As hot as Kyle may have been laying under him and begging for relief, Stan still couldn't do it.

"Keep going," he commanded, deepening his voice in an attempt to hide a nervous stammer.

"Please Stan, I can't take it anymore. I need to feel your hot piss splashing on my body. I want you to mark me like an animal so that I'm all yours, forever."

Stan swallowed hard, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face. Forever was an awful long time to have to deal with the thought of having pissed on the love of your life…

"I need it," Kyle continued to beg beneath him. "I need it showering down on me, Stan. I want to bathe in it. I want to feel it purify me. I want you to baptize me with your piss, Stan, please, please, pee on me, show me I'm yours, treat me like your bitch, use me like a fucking toilet!"

Okay, no way this was happening.

"I-I can't!" Stan yelped as he practically fell off Kyle. Leaving his boyfriend naked and confused, he scrambled to pick his clothes up from the floor, pulling them on as quickly as he could. Kyle sat up and watched in silence, the sinking feeling in his stomach more dreadful than anything he'd felt before.

"I'm sorry!" Stan tried to explain as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his things. Before Kyle knew it, he was rushing out of the room. "I'll... I'll see you tomorrow!" he called out as he disappeared.

Kyle didn't follow him. He just stayed in bed until he heard Stan's car start up and pull out of the driveway. Rolling over, he buried his face in his pillow and started to cry, hot tears wetting the pillowcase as he began to sob.

He was sure he'd really messed up this time. What had he been thinking? He should've known that this would be way too much to ask from Stan. Now he'd just made a fool of himself, and probably repulsed Stan for good in the process. How could he ever face the other boy again? How could they move on from this?

Kyle's room began to grow dark as the sun started to set, but he didn't bother to get up and turn on a light. Emotionally exhausted and all cried out, he could feel sleep beginning to take him. He could only hope that things with Stan wouldn't be as bad as he feared when he woke up the next day.

* * *

Kyle paced up and down Stan’s driveway. His boyfriend had asked him to come over after he was finished with baseball practice, but Kyle had managed to arrive before Stan got home, leaving him with nothing to do but hope things wouldn’t be too awkward once he showed up. Trying to calm down, Kyle forced himself to stop pacing and decided to wait by the front door. Leaning against the house, he pulled out his phone to reread the text Stan had sent him last night, after he'd already fallen asleep.

“I’m sorry about what happened. Come over tomorrow and I’ll find some way to make it up to you. My parents are out of town so you can even sleep over.”

The text seemed casual enough, but Kyle was still fretting seeing Stan for the first time since what happened last night. He took Stan inviting him over as a good sign, but couldn’t help but fear just how… weird things could be. Part of him was afraid that things would never be normal between them again.

Kyle looked up from his phone as he heard the sound of Stan’s car pulling into the driveway. His pants tightened as his boyfriend emerged from the car – he always loved the way Stan looked after baseball practice, covered in sweat and dirty from the field. Not to mention the way his ass looked in that uniform. God.

“Hey,” Kyle smiled nervously at him as he approached. This didn’t have to be weird if he didn’t make it weird; and he wasn’t going to make it weird; this wasn’t going to be weird.

Relief washed over Kyle as Stan smiled back at him. “Hey,” he nodded as he approached. “I’m really glad you came over.”

Okay, this seemed normal enough. “Yeah, me too. It’s gonna be so nice to spend the night together.”

Stan took out his keys and opened the door, letting the two of them in. “It’s gonna be great. You know, my parents left me some cash for pizza tonight, but hey,” he winked at Kyle, “maybe tomorrow morning I can make you breakfast.”

Kyle could feel himself blushing as he laughed. “Sounds delicious. How was practice?”

“Not too bad. I got like, ten types of gross practicing my slide though. Would it be okay if I actually took a shower real quick?”

“Yeah of course! I mean, we’ve got all night, right?”

“Yeah, and we have the place to ourselves, too. In fact… hey… do you wanna take a shower with me?”

Any concerns about the state of their relationship momentarily vanished as Kyle's loins lit aflame. “Hell yeah, dude!”

* * *

Dropping his pants and peeling off his shirt, Kyle joined Stan in the shower. His boyfriend shifted his body around to let Kyle get under the hot water.

“I love the way your hair gets when it’s wet,” Stan told him. “I always forget how long it is.”

Kyle was blushing again. “Sooooo do you wanna get clean and then dirty, or dirty then clean?”

“Let’s get the clean stuff outta the way first. Can you pass me the shampoo?”

The two boys started to lather up with soap, helping each other with all the spaces that were too hard to reach by themselves.

Stan was the first to wash himself off. As he did so, Kyle let himself take in the sight of his whole body, staring at his partner lovingly. He felt so relieved that nothing seemed to have changed between the two; that even when they didn’t click on certain levels, they could move past it as strong as ever. This wasn’t going to be a big deal.

After he finished rinsing himself off, Stan made way for Kyle to get under the water. Kyle hurried to get under the showerhead, impatient knowing that in just a moment Stan would have him pressed into the shower wall. He was so preoccupied with the thought that he almost didn’t feel a warm stream of liquid hit his lower back. He probably wouldn’t have noticed it at all if he didn’t realize what angle it was hitting him from.

Turning around, Kyle saw that Stan had his dick in his hand. He pointed it right at Kyle, a stream of urine arcing through the air, now splashing right below his tummy. Kyle’s gaze stayed fixed to the pee hitting his body; it wasn’t until Stan ran out of urine, the stream trickling to a stop, that Kyle lifted his head to face his boyfriend, his eyes still wide with shock.

Stan just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Yeah, they’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note for any of you playing along at home: despite the title, this isn't canon-compliant with the other fic I'm working on, "Pink Lemonade". You should totally check out that one too, though. Shameless plugs!


End file.
